


Wars End - A Harry Potter AU Story

by DoubleDracos



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Good Dudley Dursley, Good Petunia Evans Dursley, POV Dudley Dursley, POV Petunia Evans Dursley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:40:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28139316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoubleDracos/pseuds/DoubleDracos
Summary: Wars End is focussed on the end of the War. This is an AU Story where Harry Potter was raised and loved by his aunty.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Wars End - A Harry Potter AU Story

**Author's Note:**

> This Work was inspired by a post shared by the Quibbler on Facebook, the premise of which is what if Petunia Dursley raised Harry Potter? by E. Jade Lomax.

Wars End - A Harry Potter AU Story.

Inspired by a post by the Quibbler on Facebook.

Prologue: Petunia Dursley. May 1 1998.   
It was a grey morning, Petunia thought, dressed in her freshly tailored business suit, as she drank her favourite tea, Lady Grey,  _ if you please _ . It was always a grey morning since the Dementors breeding season had been extended indefinitely. She knew she couldn't go to work, the Order forbade it, but she still dressed up as the CEO of her local PRADA store. Someone had to look like the Order of the Phoenix was still the frontline covert opposition to that dreadful Tom Riddle. The radio crackled with  _ Potterwatch _ , starting every morning with a list of the brave and honoured Fallen. Every day she prayed that her sons weren’t dead, that Harry was still out there fighting the good fight and that Dudley was safe. War was a terrible business she grimly thought as Remus Lupin caught her eye. The voice of Evans, Dudley, came over the radio discussing his cousin's bravery and speculation that he’d been sighted in that dreary wizard village, Hogsmeade. While she sat by the radio, silent tears of relief falling from her eyes as she cradled her mug, her mind drifted all the way back to that morning she found Harry Evans on her doorstep. 

FLASHBACK Part 1: 1 August 1980. Petunia Dursley opened her front door, eager to catch the milkman. She could hear Dudley starting to cry and Vernon begrudgingly going to comfort his son. Her foot touched something hard. Fumbling in the dark she looked for and found her porch light switch. Turning it on she was startled to see a basket. Looking up, she could see a silver tabby with square markings around the eyes slink of the wall that was the boundary of her property. Looking back down at the basket she could make out a boy with luminescent green eyes looking up at her. Oh, how she hated those eyes. Deciding then and there to take her nephew in, she took him up to the nursery, which Vernon had now vacated thankfully, and left her nephew there while she figured out what to do. She knew there would be a fight later that evening once Vernon found out, and oh, how the neighbours would gossip. But she knew deep down what happened to Lily, and she couldn’t leave Harry without a family.   
  
FLASHBACK PART 2: 2 years later. An exhausted Petunia had poured herself a cup of tea and rested, really, those two boys were a nightmare, so energetic and playful. She had just put up her feet when Vernon came in the door with gifts. He picked up Dudley while shooting Harry a hateful glare. Petunia watched closely, quietly as she noticed the way Vernon glared at Harry. Fumbling with his briefcase he gave Dudley a fully put together mechanical toy dinosaur. Dudley whooped with delight and scampered off to play with it. Petunia watched in horror as Vernon dropped a Happy Meal toy bag in front of Harry, spilling tiny toy parts out of it. She darted forward and pried the loose part from Harry’s hand before he could put it in his mouth. She turned and slapped the walrus of her husband. “VERNON DURSLEY” she thundered, “YOU COULD HAVE KILLED HIM!” “SO?!?” Vernon roared back, his face turning red and purple, “YOU HATE THAT FAMILY!” Petunia stood in shocked silence, before quietly nodding her head sharply to the door, gesturing for her husband to leave. As soon as he did, Petunia moved fast, knowing she had little time to pack herself, and her boys up and leave before Vernon returned.

Dudley Dursley,  _ Potterwatch _ , May 2 1998. Early morning. 

Dudley walked into the “office” of  _ Potterwatch _ and greeted Fred Weasley and Lee Jordan ahead of another day of informing the world, and his ma, about whos dead, hoping against hope it wasn’t Harry, Hermione, or Ron, and speculating on what the legendary Golden Trio were up to. God, he could remember yesterday when they received “news” that Harry had broken a dragon, an  _ actual dragon,  _ out of the Wizarding Bank, Gringotts. He sat down and turned on the microphone and listened to Lee, River, read out the news that the “Chief Death Eater” Tommy Snakeface suppressed. After Lee finished, he began to read out the list of the fallen warriors of the light, thankful that Harry, Ron and Hermione's names were not included. He was about to announce a moment's silence when an urgent transmission from their Hogwarts correspondent, Nigel Wolpert. Stunned, he played it live over  _ Potterwatch,  _ three simple little words; “Lightning has struck”. Stunned, Dudley could only sit and watch as Lee played the sound of lightning striking. All he could do was watch as Fred suddenly disapparated. He, and Lee both knew they had an important day ahead informing the greater wizarding world about the day's events because they knew that since Lightning struck and the Phoenix called, that this was going to be an intense, important day.

Later that Day: Order of the Phoenix Headquarters, 12 Grimmauld Place. 

Ever since she heard those blessed words, “Lightning has struck” Petunia and her friend Arabella Figg had sat by the radio, refusing to leave, so they could be informed of everything, the battle, the resistance, everything. As they were a muggle and a squib they were not allowed to go help in the War effort. Arabella nodded off as she was doing her knitting and Petunia had just made a fresh cup of tea when she received the worst news ever. “It is with regret that we have to tell you that Harry Potter is dead” came the choking voice of River as Evans could audibly be heard to be crying.  _ CRASH  _ went her mug, spilling tea all over the floor as first, she sat in disbelief and then she began to sob. Startled awake, Arabella heard the dreadful news and went to comfort her friend. It was the most dreadful thing Petunia had ever heard in her life, the worst ten minutes, although it felt like a decade. Sitting on the floor, wrapped in her friend's arms, she felt abandoned, when, miraculously, the next thing she heard was Dudely screaming “LIGHTNING HAS STRUCK AGAIN! I REPEAT LIGHTNING HAS STRUCK _ AGAIN! _ ” Outside, she swore she could hear a phoenix cry.

May 2 1998, Evening.

Dudley Dursley and his mother were portkeyed to Hogwarts, and there, they saw, in the middle of the Great Hall Harry Potter and Tom Riddle were caught in a duel. As they duelled the ghostly form of Lily erupted from Riddle’s wand and came towards Petunia. Staring in surprise, Petunia could only stand slack-jawed as Lily came towards her “Tuney, oh sweet wonderful Tuney, thank you for looking after my boy” Lily said, a ghostly hand brushing her cheek, “He will need you more than ever” was the last thing Lily would ever tell Petunia as the next minute a ghastly thump, as if a corpse hit the floor, and a cheer could be heard. The war was over. Dudley ran forward, gently elbowing people aside and joined Ron and Hermione as they hugged Harry. Petunia, feeling out of place, craned her neck and looked around. She was sad to see her long time friend Remus Lupin laying dead, but was quickly enveloped by her other long time friend Molly Weasley as Molly sobbed with relief. The War was over.

  
Epilogue: 19 Years Later.    
Petunia was standing on Platform 9 ¾ for the first time in her life, fidgeting, awestruck and feeling out of place. She watched proudly as Dudley helped his son Ruhben Evans onto the Hogwarts Express. To her left she could hear Harry and his second son talking, “But what if I’m sorted into Slytherin?” asked her grandson, “Albus Evan Potter you were named for two of the bravest people I have ever met, one of them is your grandma. You will do well in Slytherin and you will make us proud.” Petunia smiled softly at that. All was well.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a Facebook: DoubleDracos Fanfiction. Feel free to follow me


End file.
